


I just might have to punish you

by Bat_Fang



Series: Dream Team Oneshots <3 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fainting, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), George is visiting Florida, Hickeys, I am tired so be thankful, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_Fang/pseuds/Bat_Fang
Summary: George had always loved annoying Dream. Seeing his little angered exhales and his glare that made shivers run down George’s spine. It was addicting.Which is why he should have seen this coming.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team Oneshots <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 504





	I just might have to punish you

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go you horny bitch. You know who you are.

George had always loved annoying Dream. Seeing his little angered exhales and his glare that made shivers run down George’s spine. It was addicting. Which is why he should have seen this coming.

“George stop it.” Dream said in his exasperated tone and George grinned. He had been sliding his cold feet under Dreams shirt because quite frankly, his reaction was funny. Even if he could tell Dream was going to get back at him. 

“But Dream you’re so warm.” Dream looked at him as to say that was the last straw. His eyes widened as Dream went to grab his feet. Bolting up from the couch. “You’re gonna regret not stopping when I told you to.” Dream started picking up a pace as he walked faster and faster to catch George. 

“Oh no dream you don’t have to do this” George gulped and raised his hands as if to say he was surrendering. Slowly walking backwards, away from the other. Dream smirked and walked impossibly close to him. George tried turning around but found himself face to face with the wall. 

Cursing under his breath, he started turning around before he felt strong hands push his own against the wall and a leg place itself between his own. 

He felt his cheeks flare up but it only got worse when a husky voice spoke in his ear. “George I just might have to punish you for not behaving.” If he thought he was blushing hard before he was a full on tomato right now. “D-Dream it was just a joke let me go.You don’t have to do this.” He said a little quieter than before. Nothing happened for a bit before Dream started letting go of his hands a little. 

George started relaxing again and just as we was about to look back and Dream to apologize he felt him grab his wrists and place one above his head and another behind his back. “You know maybe I do.” Dream said in his ear, with that same husky tone he used before, and George felt his knees get weak and his crotch get harder. “D-Dream?” The leg between his placed itself higher and he felt himself melt. 

He didn’t even feel anything be moved until a strong pressure was put on his two wrists, that were now over his head, and a hand made its way up his shirt. “Do you want punishment George?” Dream asked, a sudden softness in his voice, but George could only let out a whimper resembling a yes as Dreams hand started getting higher, dangerously close to his sensitive nipples. His hand completely still, not actually touching him unless he consented. 

“You have to answer me George.” He said in his same soft tone but George could still hear a small smirk in his voice. God, he felt so pathetic. So weak against the other even though he was only holding him against the wall. 

He attempted answering again but the only thing coming out were little whines. “Oh come on George. Already whining under me when I haven’t even done anything? Such a little slut.” George let out a breathy moan at his rough tone. “Please Dream.” Dream still didn’t move. 

“Please Dream just fuck me already.” At that the other let out a small chuckle, finally letting himself touch and twist George’s nipples, gently kissing his neck as well. 

Hands slowly started moving around his back, long delicate fingers trailing down his spine. He felt his legs trembling more and more as he moaned and whined from the simulation. Dream bit his neck and he sensed his legs finally give out and himself fall to the ground slowly, legs in a ‘M’ and hands placed trying to hide his hard on. 

“Oh come on baby are you seriously already this hard?” Dream gently grabbed George’s chin and turned his head to kiss him gently. Humming into the kiss as George placed his arms around Dreams neck. “Please touch me.” He said breathily before reconnecting their lips. Dream complied and started taking the others belt off and slowly sliding his pants off before hooking his finger on the brunettes underwear. 

“Can I take these off?” George looked up at him with his half lidded eyes covered with lust and pleasure. “Please.” He practically moaned and placed his head in the crook of the tallers neck. That was all Dream needed. He pulled down the underwear and went silent. 

George removed his head from the crook of Dreams head and looked at him questioningly. “What?” Dream looked back up at him. “You’re so pretty you know that George.” Both boys went bright red at the blonds words. Dream covered his face and looked down . “You know-‘ George grabbed the others hands and and placed them on his own cheeks ‘-you aren’t that bad yourself.” 

Dreams smirk started to appear again as he got closer to George and whispered into his ear. “Oh really? I could also call you other things you know.” 

“Tell me Dream.” George said simply as if he wasn’t rock hard next to Dream. “Tell me all the naughty things you think of calling me right now.” 

Suddenly, Dream placed a hand around George’s neck and pressed lightly. Shivers went down George’s spine as pleasure coursed through his veins. He let out an embarrassingly loud moan and arched his back. “Wow you’re such a whore. Already completely at my mercy. You’re such a fucking slut. A little whore underneath me.” 

George whimpered and moaned at every degradation, getting close from the words only. “Wow I haven’t even touched you and you’re already leaking. You’re such a fucking slut holy shit.” He was so close is was almost painful. 

Before he could comprehend it, three fingers made their way to his mouth. Without really thinking he started sucking, looking at Dream with his lust painted face. Feeling a sense a pride when Dream groaned. 

“Wow you really get me riled up easily. I wonder what it would feel like to tease you. Edge you on for hours and hours on end while you’re face is painted with tears. You slowly loose your voice from the constant loud moans you let out. Wouldn’t you like that? Huh George?” George couldn’t find the energy to say anything so he simply nodded his face repeatedly. 

Dream pulled his fingers out of the others mouth and immediately inserted one without warning. George moaned from both pain and pleasure, loving the rough treatment. Dream pushed it in and out quickly while still calling George all sorts off names. 

George’s mind went hazy and all he could he think was ‘More! More! More!’. He almost came when Dream inserted the second finger and started scissoring him. Moans flew out of his mouth, some vaguely resembling the other boys name. And at once he felt such a strong wave of pleasure. It was overwhelming. He barely heard Dream say “found it.” as he came hard all over his chest. 

“Wow already?” Dream asked but he could only whimper in retaliation. “I was going to tease you and stop but you came.” George had never felt more exposed. So pathetic. So weak. 

“Well I haven’t cum yet” Dream said simply. George couldn’t even process what the other had meant by that before he felt the fingers still in him move again. A new wave of pleasure and overstimulation hit him and he felt himself grow hard again. “N-no more.” He said weakly but Dream ignored his pleas. 

Soon the two fingers became three and the pain turned into insane pleasure. He begged for release but Dream kept stopping the second he was about to.

He couldn’t even remember his own name by the amount of pleasure that ran through him. It felt like his whole body was on fire. His mind was clouded and his throat was dry. How long had this been going on? He didn’t even remember the time.

“Please dream just let me cum.” He said desperately as Dream let out his fingers and took out a condom from his pocket. Letting his pants fall to his knees along with his underwear. 

“I don’t know baby. Maybe if you beg?” He said as he wrapped the condom around his leaking cock. He lined himself up before sliding it in slowly until he finally bottomed out. 

George let out another loud moan as he felt Dream touch his prostate. “There! Please!” Dream almost pulled out fully before pounding back into him, knocking the air out of George’s lungs. He kept pounding him over and over again and George felt his orgasm come close. His moans got louder and louder until he was practically screaming Dreams name. 

The second before he could release Dream stopped and George felt it. Tears started blurring his already hazy vision from the lack of release. He felt them pour down his face and fall to the ground.

He couldn’t do it anymore. The need to cum was taking a toll on him and he begged for Dream to let him. 

“I will if you say you love me.” Dream said, looking down on George, waiting for him to say it. 

At this point George didn’t care. He screamed it as loud as his voice would let him. Screamed it over and over again as the tears poured down his face like a fountain. 

Dream started moving again and he felt his orgasm come close again. He kept saying it over and over again until Dream slammed down on him at a particular angle and hit his prostate. He felt himself become full again as that sweet release finally fell over him and he came. 

A wave of tiredness washed over him and he felt as if he were about to pass out. Suddenly, everything went black and a while passed before he woke up in someone’s arms. 

He looked around and spotted Dream spooning him. Memories flooded back and he felt his face get unbearably hot. Dream must’ve heard him shuffle because he opened his eyes and smiled. “Good morning sweetheart. I hope you feel better. I went pretty rough on you.” 

George buried his face in his hands and looked away. “Shut up. I’m tired. Back to sleep.” Dream laughed at his bratty behavior but obliged and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

“You know I think the punishment might have been a little worth it...” George said quietly, only meant for himself. But unfortunately, Dream heard him too. 

“WHAT!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm taking prompts so either comment them or dm me at @Batnotfound_ on Twitter :)


End file.
